Albus Potter and the Lunar Year
by Dora Tonks 96
Summary: Albus Potter just wants one thing: to stay far away from the limelight. But things at Hogwarts never go as planned. When people start getting killed, one of his friends is suspected. Is she the killer or just another victim? Albus will have to decide.
1. Chapter 1 Scars and Wizard Cards

The scarlet train chugged out of the station and Albus Potter soon lost sight of his waving parents. He gazed out the window for a minute as his fears for the coming year kept battling each other inside his head. The summer full of his brother's taunts came back to him. What if he did end up in Slytherin? Or worse what if he was a dreadful wizard just barely better then a squib? What if he ended up failing all of his classes? What if …

"Come on! We have to find a compartment before their all full!" Rose cried exasperated. She tossed her curly red hair as she headed down the train without even waiting to make sure Albus followed. Albus knew Rose better than anyone; she was smart, kind, and had many other great qualities but her patience was most definitely not one of them. She unfortunately got both Aunt Hermione's quick temper and Uncle Ron's stubbornness which combined made a fierce girl that no sane person would want to cross.

Knowing it was best not to argue, Albus grabbed his trunk and his tawny owl, Hestia, then followed the determined Rose through the train. To their disappointment, nearly all the compartments they passed were full with Hogwarts students. Suddenly, a head popped out of the one to their left. With her blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles she was easily recognized as their fourth-year cousin Dominique. By the longing stares of passing boys, it was easy to tell that she had inherited her mother's veela blood.

Surprised she smiled, "Oh hey guys! Did you find somewhere to sit? You can sit with me if you have nowhere else to go."

Albus grinned sheepishly, "Um thanks but I think we should sit with first years you know get to know people."

She shrugged, "Okay sure. See you later."

Dominique was always nice and he loved his cousin but he didn't think he could stand the long train ride with all her giggling friends. Rose gave him a knowing smile and the two continued their search. It wasn't long before they located the rest of the Potter-Weasley Clan. James and Fred were with a group of friends laughing as Fred told the story of how he jinxed the Syltherin Quidditch team so they could only talk in rhymes for a whole week. Molly was found gossiping about some Hufflepuff prefect. Victoire stared gloomily out the train window while some friends tried consoling her. Roxanne and Lucy were telling people of their plan to try out for the team this year. Albus waved at each of them but only Roxanne said hello.

To their great relief, Albus and Rose finally found a space where only one first-year girl was sitting with her head down reading a book. "Excuse me," Rose asked politely, "do you mind if we sit here?" She lifted her head and her waist-length straight dark hair fell away from her face. Her bright blue eyes met Albus' green ones and he saw pain flash there before she began to turn to Rose. The girl had a small almost pixie like face and he noticed with a start that on the left side she had three jagged scars that reached from below her eye down to her jaw line. He gave a little shudder when he realized that the only thing that could mark a face like that was a claw.

"Of course no problem," she replied a smile transforming her face. "My name is Diana Ceres by the way."

Rose gave a wide smile in return that made her brown eyes crinkle, "Nice to meet you I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus."

Diana laughed closing the book. Albus grinned when he saw it was _The Golden Trio_ a book his Aunt Hermione wrote the previous year because she was tired of so many others writing about the second war and getting it absolutely wrong, "I would definitely be lying if I said I didn't know who you two were. Albus looks just like his dad so it's sort of hard not to recognize him."

Albus grimaced as he dragged his luggage onto the shelf. He sometimes really hated looking like his father. Rose was busy stowing her own luggage so Albus decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since he entered, "So how did you get the scar?"

Rose viciously elbowed Albus in the stomach, "Excuse my cousin apparently he is a rude insensitive oaf."

Diana had paled but she quickly recovered, "No it's okay I don't mind. I got it when I was six. My dad had taken me to his work and I got a bit too close to an angry hippogriff."

He winced and was about to reply when Rose interrupted now cradling her brand new snow white fluffy kitten named Caspar. The feline was only a few months old but had already developed a pompous attitude. Rose of course did not care and adored the little beast.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "That must have really hurt."

Diana shrugged, "It was a long time ago. So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well apparently," Rose's cheeks flushed as she fumed, "Albus and I shall be disowned if we are in any house but Gryffindor." She threw up her arms exasperated causing Caspar to tumble onto her lap, "My father is just too pig headed sometimes. I mean really what's wrong with the other houses! Aunt Luna was in Ravenclaw and Aunt Hannah was in Hufflepuff for goodness sake. The man acts like there is only one path I'm allowed to take."

"Well it appears you two have some expectations that need meeting," Diana chuckled.

Rose continued ranting about her father until Albus, who knew full well how long she could go on, wisely intervened with another question directed at Diana. "So do you like Quidditch?"

"Are you kidding!" she replied ecstatic. "I love it! During the summer, I go to every Puddlemere United game!"

Albus himself was a devoted Puddlemere fan and they spent awhile talking about players and comparing teams' stats. Rose rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm; she herself found the sport utterly boring and would much prefer to read a good book. The two then began swapping stories of going to games and Rose joined in. Diana had the best ones out of all of them.

"No way!" Albus cried.

"I'm serious!" Diana laughed, her eyes shining. "The seekers were just dreadful and the game had been going on for five straight hours. My dad was just so fed up with it all and we were getting up to leave when the snitch came to hover right in front of us. He just snatched it out of the air. The ref saw it and blew his whistle. He flies over and tells my dad to let it go but he flat out refused saying he caught it so he should get to keep it. The ref kept insisting that he wasn't allowed to grab it only a seeker could catch the snitch. My dad just looks the man straight in the eye and says 'well I'm sorry but it's not my fault their only chance of catching it was if it flew up their arse.' An hour of arguing later and security escorts us out of the pitch but they actually let him keep the snitch. The game was declared officially over and a rematch was scheduled for the next week. That night he takes me to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate and shows of his prize to everyone in the joint. Some blokes there had been at the game and actually thanked him saying they owed him for saving them from having to watch another minute. Then later as I get ready for bed he comes to me, hands over the snitch and says 'I want you to have this so you can remember that when everyone else is being a blundering fool your dear old dad here knows how to get the job done.'"

They were all laughing so hard that they clutched their stomachs in pain as tears rolled down their faces. Albus laughed so hard he fell off his seat and onto the floor causing a new round of giggles from Rose and Diana. They eventually calmed down and were wiping tears off their faces when the trolley came.

That morning Albus had been too nervous to eat so now his stomach was grumbling like a snoring dragon. He bought about five of everything there and 20 chocolate frogs. He knew Rose loved to collect the cards and it turned out Diana was an adamant collector also. Albus ate his weight in sweets while the two girls swapped cards.

Rose groaned as she opened a frog "Ugh another Uncle Harry. I already have like fifty of them it seems the makers of these can't get enough of him."

Diana laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. Once I bought ten and every single one was Harry Potter."

Albus rolled his eyes, "My dad hates it. He says he gets tired of seeing his own face every time he wants a bit of chocolate."

Rose and Diana laughed. The three continued chatting about Quidditch and their fears for the coming year. Albus, and he had a feeling Rose too, was glad to have a friend not related to them. Diana was funny and Albus found her easy to talk to but one thing he noticed about her was sometimes she got a far off look in her eyes as if remembering something and her face would get etched with pain. During those times he glanced at Rose but his talkative cousin didn't seem to notice.

They changed into their robes as the train began to slow to a stop. He followed the crowd of students out of the train with Diana and Rose trailing next to him. Someone behind him smacked his head and Albus spun around furiously.

James was standing there bearing his cocky grin, "So little bro have you been brushing up on your Parseltongue because trust me that is the way to make it big with all the Slytherin blokes."

Albus glared at his obnoxious older brother and shoved him. James left smirking and walked back over to his friends.

"I take it that's your brother," Diana said laughing.

He sighed dramatically, "Yes unfortunately but do not think I've given up on the possibility he's adopted."

"Oh please," Rose countered. "At least you don't have Hugo following you around everywhere. I can't believe that boy; he's scared of everything! He won't even sleep in his room if he thinks he sees a spider there."

"Come on Hugo's really sweet."

"Well of course he acts that way around you! He worships the ground you walk on," she said exasperated.

Albus smiled remembering the cute red haired little nine-year-old that would follow him talking a mile a minute and asking thousands of questions.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" cried a gruff voice that Albus recognized from most family gatherings. Rose, Albus, and Diana followed the call to where the smiling, bearded, half-giant stood waiting. Hagrid waved when he saw them approaching.

"Albus! Rose! How you two doin'? Don' forget your comin' to my place for tea nex' week."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Rose called back to him. They continued on to where some boats lined the lake. The all climbed into one where there was just one solitary boy with sleek blonde hair. As they prepared to depart, Albus recognized their fellow passenger as the Malfoy boy they saw on the platform. He elbowed Rose and she glanced at the boy too.

"Um hi, its Scorpius right?" she greeted tentatively.

Scorpius looked up at them nodded and turned his head back down to look at his feet. Rose shrugged and gave up trying to talk to the boy. Albus did the same and began looking at the lake they were now skimming smoothly across. It was pitch black and reflected the night sky above it. Once he swore he saw a tentacle shoot out of the water but when he told the others they didn't believe him. Then, it came into view. Hogwarts was more amazing then he even imagined. All the windows in the castle shined twinkling lights onto the cool water below and the towers spiraled high into the sky just kissing the stars. It lay elegantly sprawled on top of the hill and ivy crawled daringly up the face of the stone walls. He recognized the Whomping Willow looking almost peaceful as it stood gently swaying. Albus felt his jaw drop when the boats landed on shore with a thud.

"It's amazing," Diana whispered.

He and Rose could do nothing but nod in agreement. Hagrid herded all the first years forward and towards the large castle door. He knocked on the towering entrance and a few minutes later a beaming Neville answered.

"Thanks Hagrid I'll take it from here."

He nodded and left to enter the Great Hall.

Neville turned to them all smiling and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note: okay all characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling and all those you don't are mine (so no stealing!). Well I'm stupid and just found out I have to include this on the doc I upload but you don't really care about that now do you. READ and I hope you enjoy my story. Please please please REVIEW! I really want feedback. I am on my hands and knees begging you to please review! Okay I'll shut up now so you can read.**

Chapter 2: Breaking Tradition

"Now close your mouths you look like a bunch of gasping fish," some nervously chuckled, "and who knows one day a stray wrackspurt might wander in there."

"Excuse me sir, what's a wrackspurt?" asked a short girl with blonde pigtails.

Neville stopped smiling and pondered that, "You know, I really have no clue, but I don't believe it's a good thing," more tentative chuckles. "What are you poor little children doing outside? You all need to come in and warm up before your toes freeze and fall right off." Neville stepped aside and let the door swing open. They all stampeded in and Albus was stunned at what he found inside. Portraits lined every wall and their occupants gossiped and watched as they passed by. A few even pointed at Albus saying, "Look that there is the Potter boy! Merlin's beard, he looks just like his da!"

Neville stopped them all before a large set of doors which no doubt led to the Great Hall. Following his responsibilities as Deputy Headmaster he began to introduce himself. "For those of you who do not know I am Professor Longbottom," he announced accompanied by a rather flamboyant bow causing about half of them to laugh loudly no longer nervous.

Albus smiled knowing it was most likely his uncle's goal to make them all relax a little.

"When you enter through these doors you will be sorted into your Houses. Remember while you're here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. They are the people you will attend classes with and the bonds you make with your housemates can last a life time. But don't make the mistake of thinking you cannot be friends with someone if they are in another House. In fact some of my best friends now were not in my house while I was in school. Now the first house is Gryffindor which is in fact my own house and quiet a lot of remarkable people come from there also. Another would be Ravenclaw where my dear friend Luna came from. Then there's Hufflepuff and I wouldn't underestimate this house if I were you. Both my wife and one of the bravest Aurors I ever knew are from Hufflepuff. And last but not least Slytherin. Some remarkable talent has come from good old Salazar's house. I think I've bored you enough with my talking so let's just get on with it." he turned and with a flick of his wand the great wood doors opened.

Albus' fears had been merely hiding deep in his mind but as he now faced the time of judgment they came surfacing back. At the table to his left sat students clad in the silver and blue of Ravenclaw and all looked rather studious. Behind them was the Slytherin bunch. He recognized the bloke he saw on the train looking rather grumpy as he whispered to his buddy. On his right were the yellow and black Hufflepuff and behind them he saw the Gryffindor. It was easy to pick all of his relatives out. Lucy caught his eye gave a thumbs up and kept talking to her brunette friend.

They reached the front of the hall near the professors table. Albus could recognize nearly every face there. Clia Melpomene was a young witch in her thirties with a pretty angular face. Her eyes were dark green and he short layered hair was currently spelled purple. Her bubbly attitude covered her pain but she tried to stay happy and her obnoxious hair colors reflected that. A few years ago she and her husband worked as Aurors alongside his dad, but after her husband died during an ambush she decided to retire. She told Albus' dad that she didn't want her baby son to lose a mother too. He was good friends with her and used his connections to secure her the Transfiguration position here. She was head of Hufflepuff House and from what James said, an excellent teacher.

Another professor, Alecto Anteros, had worked with Albus' dad also. Albus always felt uncomfortable around the man even though he seemed nice enough. Alecto's cold silver eyes felt piercing as if the man could peer into Albus' soul and see all the flaws he wished to hide. He wore his jet black hair neatly slicked back and his usual stone gray cloak was buttoned up all the way. His brow was furrowed and his lips pursed as if he was pondering some complex idea. Back in his day, he had been a fierce wizard until a ghastly leg injury forced him to quit. Professor Anteros currently held the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher which was one class Albus was not looking forward to.

The other teachers he did not know so well but they had all at one time or another come around for dinner. The Potions professor, Jane Vesta, had actual been a Chaser with Albus' mom on the Holyhead Harpies. The Headmistress Minerva McGonagall with her stern wrinkled face sat in the center of the professor's table and smiled at the incoming first-years.

"I've herded in the little lambs and with your permission, Headmistress, I will proceed with the Sorting," stated Neville.

McGonagall nodded and waved for him to continue. Neville stepped forward and bragged a stool Albus had not noticed before. On it sat a patched, dirty, and ratty old wizard hat.

Diana whispered to Albus, "What on earth is that thing?"

Before he could reply, a seam split on the hat like a large smiling mouth. It opened wide and sang:

_Gather around all you young and old_

_For I'm the greatest hat you'll ever behold._

_Compared to fine bottoms, I may be as dirty as the earth_

_But lend me your ear and I'll show you my worth._

_Hufflepuff is hard working, loyal, and true_

_But cross them and I feel very sorry for you._

_Slytherin is for those with cunning and drive_

_And with talent and power these snakes do thrive._

_But I may say you're clever and I've never been wrong_

_Then quick-witted Ravenclaw is where you belong._

_If bravery and strength is what you admire_

_Then daring Gryffindor is what you desire._

_On top of your head please do place me_

_And into your mind I will clearly see_

_You have no House, but I will soon remedy that_

_Because I am the wise old Sorting Hat!_

The hall erupted in applause and Albus couldn't help but chuckle. Who would have guessed a singing hat would be sorting them all? With a flick of his wand, Neville conjured a list and the Sorting began.

"Aber, Tiffany"

A scared looking girl with black hair walked up and took her seat on the stool. Neville placed the hat on her head it barely touched her hair when it cried:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The silver and blue table cheered loudly and the girl ran with a huge grin to join her new table. The Sorting continued like that with a student putting the hat on their head and the House cheering as they accepted their new member.

"Ceres, Diana"

Albus and Rose gave her reassuring smiles as she walked to the front. Her face was pale making her scars stand out as she sat on the small wood stool. Neville placed the Hat on her head. Diana took longer than most and the Hall was silent until the Hat belted out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow and black table applauded but Rose and Albus exchanged nervous looks. Would they already lose their new friend? The Sorting continued and Albus got more terrified with every name. Flint, Anthony went to Slytherin followed by Forge, Hannah of Gryffindor. Janus Mark went to Hufflepuff and soon Kirkle, Rebecca was a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The pale blonde boy walked up and Albus eyed him intrigued. He looked scared to death as Neville placed the hat on his small head. It took nearly twice as long as Diana's sorting hut it finally shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Silence. Every face in the Great Hall held the same stunned expression. Scorpius looked just as shocked and mortified as he numbly walked to the Hufflepuff table. One Hufflepuff girl had the decency to smile warmly and shake his hand when none of her housemates did anything. This simple gesture broke the tension in the room and Neville recovered and continued. A few more names and cheers. Albus' stomachs began to do acrobatics and he began to regret all the sweets he ate on the train.

"Potter, Albus"

Rose patted his back as he swallowed and made his way to the front. He sat down and tried to ignore every eye in the hall on him. Neville gave him a big grin and plopped the dirty bunch of rags on his head. The fabric fell down his face and covered his eyes so he was cut off from the hall.

_Ahh another Potter I see. Interesting… very interesting indeed. Let's see there are plenty of brains and oh yes talent… loads of talent. Slytherin might do the trick but then again there isn't enough cold cunning, no thirst to be powerful… You're just like your father, very brave… plenty of courage… but then again there is something different about you._

Albus was not sure why but at that moment a picture of Diana's face flashed through his mind.

_Yes it is all clear now… you are loyal to friends and family, loyal even to friends you have just made. Okay might as well be…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus pushed the rum of the hat up to see the hall sit silent and amazed. The Hufflepuffs were the first to recover as they all stood and cheered. The windows rattled with the sound of their yells. Albus saw Professor Melpomene jumping up and down while squealing like a school girl. The Gryffindors were the next to snap out of it as his whole family and many others stood to protest.

"This can't be right!"

"He's a Potter! He belongs in Gryffindor!"

"I demand a Resort!"

"That hat has been tampered with!"

Neville grabbed the hat from Albus. He turned and headed to his new House while Neville threw the Hat back onto the chair in disgust. It seemed that every Hufflepuff he passed hugged him or asked to shake his hand. When he reached Dian, she gave him a huge hug. Albus smiled and took the seat right next to her; the ruckus slowly died down. Fearful, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. James and Fred were both red in the face shooting vicious daggers at him with their eyes. Roxanne and Lucy look peeved as Molly gossiped with her friends and didn't seem to notice a thing. Victoire looked angry but she gave him a small smile when he looked her way.

"Weasley, Rose"

Albus watched as his cousin tossed her sleek red hair and walked determinedly up to Neville. She placed the hat on her own head and in a matter of seconds it belted out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This time Albus stood with his House as they all violently cheered. Half of the Gryffindors rose now to scream their protests. Rose Weasley, though, happily trotted over. Albus whispered in her ear while giving her a hug, "You asked to be in this House didn't you." She just smirked and embraced Diana.

Albus looked up in time to see Neville throw down his list in frustration and stomp over to his seat. His face was bright red and Albus swore he saw steam rising from his ears. Clia Melpomene kissed Anteros on the cheek and proceeded with her jumping routine. The outbursts were so overwhelming this time that Headmistress McGonagall had to place her wand on her throat and shout, "Quiet!"

The Weasley clan grumbled mutinously but sat down. Neville flat out refused to continue with the sorting so the beaming Melpomene ran up to finish. She was so happy that she practically sang the last few names on the list.

Rose turned to Albus, "Well this is certainly going to be an interesting year."


	3. Chapter 3 Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**** Hey sorry this chapter took so long to post I have just been really busy lately. Well I hope you enjoy and please READ &REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: Unlikely Friends

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat imperiously. "Welcome to all new pupils and welcome back to those of you returning. I expect this will be a wonderful year for us here at Hogwarts. Just a few words and we will begin our feast. First, anyone wishing to join your Houses' Quidditch team please talk to your Captains. Captains work out a practice schedule with your Heads. I wish to inform all first-years and remind those that seem to have forgotten that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Grune, would like me to tell all of you that Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are forbidden and anyone caught with these items will be punished. Now let us eat!" She clapped her hands and the feast appeared.

Albus did not hesitate and began to grab a wide array of food. He was certainly not lacking in choices as the table filled with plates of ham, pumpkin pasties, and savory kidney pie. There stood a mountain of mashed potatoes slathered in warm gravy. Bowls were filled to the brim with every soup imaginable. Platters carried sweets of every kind, enough to fill a giant's stomach. Albus could not get the food in his mouth fast enough. He was viciously biting a turkey leg when received a hard smack to the head.

"Stop eating like an animal it's disgusting!" Rose scolded. "You can slow down to food is not going anywhere. Honestly get some manners."

Diana laughed causing her pumpkin juice to shoot out of her nose. Albus and Rose snickered as her cheeks flamed.

Dinner ended, in Albus' opinion, much too soon. The girls clutched their stomachs groaning about how full they were. Albus patted his abdomen content. The food vanished from the shining gold plates and McGonagall dismissed them. Scraping filled the air as benches were pushed back. A tall gangly prefect gathered all the first years and ordered them to follow. They listened and trailed after the boy like ducklings following their mother. He led them back towards the entrance and turned right down a long corridor. Surprisingly, this whole hallway was without a single portrait instead a few statues guarded the way and bright torches lighted the stone walls. The prefect led them down a long case of stairs into another long hall. These walls were covered in paintings but they were large still lives rather than the gossiping portraits upstairs. Albus personally preferred these painting since none of them pointed or laughed. The group stopped just to the right of a colorful drawing of fruit and before them was a painting of a set table complete with food, silverware, tablecloth, and a vase full of flowers.

The prefect smiled at them all and explained in a much too enthusiastic voice, "This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. You just state the password and the painting will open. The password changes every month and if you ever forget it is posted on the bulletin board. The portrait to your left is the kitchen, just tickle the pair to get in. Okay any questions?' he looked around expectantly but no one said a word. He just shrugged and faced the painting, "Mandrake."

In response, the portrait swung slowly forward and everyone piled inside. He felt like he entered into the home of a rather large underground animal. The large circular room was cozy and the fire roaring inside the brick fireplace cast a warm glow on the earthen walls. Scattered around the room were many comfy looking black leather arm chairs. Yellow and black banners bearing the Hufflepuff seal covered the walls. Rose stared longingly at a large bookcase that sat up on the far side of the common room. Two circular wooden doors stood side by side on one wall.

"Those doors lead to the dormitories," the prefect continued. "Girls on the left boys to the right. I must warn all boys to not even try to enter the girl's dorms because you will be in for a most unpleasant surprise."

They divided by gender and Albus followed the boys through the little circle door. It opened up to a well lit tunnel lined with more of the round doors. Albus entered the one marked first-years. Five posted beds lay evenly spaced in the decently sized room. Yellow and black curtains lined the beds and a glowering fire crackled in the corner. His trunk and Hestia were already in the room and he gathered his belongings. Albus was the first one there and claimed the bed closest to the fire thinking it would be the warmest during the winter. His other roommates slowly arrived and chose their beds. The all set about unpacking and getting themselves settled into their new home.

"Hey Potter," Albus' head snapped up to see a tall blonde boy he believed went by Charlie strutting over, "I'd sleep with my wand under my pillow if I were you. Slimface over here might decide to get sneaky and hew you in your sleep." He gestured at Malfoy and the other boys snickered.

Scorpius though looked calm as he snapped the book he was reading closed, "Really? Slimeface? That's the best your little pea brain can come up with. I mean I knew the minute I saw that slack jawed face of yours that your head was held nothing but a bunch of hot air but I thought at the very least you could form a semi-intelligent insult. But no, do continue with your fascinating little speech because I for one am just dying to hear every single word that you utter."

Charlie stood for a minute red faced and gaping. He recovered and hissed, "You'll pay for that one Malfoy."

Scorpius furiously jumped out of bed, "Bring it on you dimwitted piece of filth."

Charlie was much bigger then Malfoy and considerably taller but Scorpius didn't even flinch as the bigger kid charged at him. Albus reacted quickly and stood in between the two. Being tall for his age, Albus had a few good inches on Charlie.

He glared angrily down at the blonde haired boy, "Come now, we don't want to start any trouble now do we?"

Charlie glowered angrily while shooting daggers with his eyes, "How could you stand up for that disgusting Death Eater spawn?" he spat.

Albus scoffed, "What makes you so much better than him? Sure his dad was a Death Eater but from what I hear your dad ain't so great either. Where do you suppose he is right now? Getting hopelessly drunk in a pub somewhere maybe?"

Charlie's face turned scarlet with humiliation. He gave one last withering stare and stalked off back to his side of the room. Albus silently went back towards his bed to change into his pajamas.

"What was that about?" someone whispered.

He turned to find Scorpius leaning against his bedpost.

Albus shrugged, "I'm always judged because of what my father did and I absolutely hate it. I just figured this is our life we should be judged by what we do not what our parents did. I'm sick of people fawning over me because I'm Potter's son. I want to be just Albus and I figured you might feel the same."

"You realize they'll all hate you now don't you?" Scorpius grinned.

Again Albus simply shrugged.

Scorpius chuckled softly, "You have got to be the craziest person I have ever met but I like you."

Albus smiled. Wow he hated to sound cliché but definitely don't judge a book by its cover. Who knew the quiet boy on the boat could make that proud stuck up kid see what a hopeless idiot he was? Who knew Albus would actually like a Malfoy? He reached into his trunk and pulled out his favorite Puddlemere poster to hang up.

"Puddlemere United?" Scorpius scoffed. "I mean Wood's good and all but a troll has more brains then their two Beaters combined. Did you see their last game? They nearly knocked their own Chaser out of the sky!"

Albus stared at him in shock, "How could you say that? Sure the beaters aren't the sharpest tolls in the shed but they sure can hit hard. Last year they hit the Harpies' seeker so hard she'll be in St. Mungo's for the next five years. Wood's a great keeper and Sanders is by far the best seeker of the decade!"

"Oh please their last game against the Cannons the Snitch practically flew into his hands."

"Yeah after he dove 60 feet to get it," Albus retorted.

"Whatever, I'm just saying that Puddlemere is a joke. Cannons are going to take league this year."

"Cannons? The Chudley Cannons?" Albus asked in disbelief. "You're seriously a fan of them?"

"Yes," Scorpius replied proudly.

Albus burst out laughing, "I didn't think there were any of those left! Ah, my uncle would love you. He absolutely refuses to give up on them even though it's been what? about 40 years since they've won."

"He he he," Scorpius faked laughed then muttered, "laugh all you want but I'll be the one laughing when they whop United's butt and win this season."

Albus clutched his stomach in pain caused by his laughter.

"Ugh," Malfoy huffed. "I'm done with you. Goodnight."

He wiped his eyes and calmed himself down enough to say, "Night, see you tomorrow."

Albus finished hanging his poster, put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. He took a second to just think. Today was unexpected. His whole life he thought Gryffindor would be his house and he could continue the Potter tradition. But the more he thought about it the more right it felt to be a Hufflepuff. This was _his_ chance. In Hufflepuff, he could be a normal kid just trying to fit in. Albus smiled, normal, that would be nice. Besides, if he wasn't in Hufflepuff, Diana and he would have been in different houses and he may not have been friends with Scorpius. Aw man, Scorpius. His family will not be happy about that.


End file.
